


the cane or the apple

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: reader is a new recruit and barb has to show them around. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on july 24, 2020.
Relationships: barb lavernor/ reader
Kudos: 3





	the cane or the apple

**Author's Note:**

> just after owen “died”, curt stops showing up to work, so cynthia hires a new recruit, y/n. 
> 
> 585 words
> 
> cw: gnreader.

”thank you again, ms. houston, for the job. i promise i won’t let you down.” you say as you walk down the hall with your new boss, cynthia houston.  
”you better not. there’s a lot at stake here.” cynthia muttered. she turned into an open doorway, gesturing for you to follow her. the room was busy, full of people in lab coats. it smelled of sulfur and smoke. you wrinkled your nose. cynthia waved over a blonde woman, “y/n, this is barb. she’ll be your right hand man when it comes to weapons, and gadgets, and whatnot.” cynthia turned to barb, “i trust that you can teach her on what to use?”  
”yeah.” barb said plainly. her mind seemed to be elsewhere.  
”well, i’ll leave you two. i’ve got some agents coming back who just accidentally assassinated the wrong dictator, so i’ve got to deal with that. wish me luck.” cynthia sighed and walked off.  
”hi, i’m y/n.” you introduced yourself to barb, holding out your hand.  
she shook your hand, “barbara. lavernor. uh, call me barb, though.” her hand shake was rather weak. you noticed some sort of chemical stain on the collar of her coat. barbara’s eyes wandered around the room before realizing what she was looking for. “um, this room is for developing new devices. we’ll be heading across the hall. that’s where the stuff that you can actually use are.”  
she led you into the other room, where she began explaining what everything did. halfway through explaining that everything on the far wall was a gun (“even the apple?” “yes, even the apple.”), she zoned out.  
sensing that something was wrong, you asked, “barb, are you okay?”  
she snapped back to reality. “uh, what? oh, yeah. i’m fine, i guess. i mean, i don’t have a real reason to not be fine, so yeah, i’m fine.”  
you raised an eyebrow. “that doesn’t sound like something a person who’s fine would say. come on, i know i’m a replacement, tell me about the agent who was here before me.”  
barb glanced around the empty room. “well… his name was curt mega.”  
”was? is he dead?”  
”what? no! i don’t know why i said was. his name is curt. curt mega.”  
”i mean, it’d make sense. why would he need a replacement if he didn’t die?” you said bluntly.  
”no, no, no. curt’s grieving. because his partner, owen died.”  
”did owen work for the secret service too?”  
”no, he’s british. but they worked together a lot.”  
”do you miss curt being here?”  
”yeah. a lot. i sort of, maybe, had a tiny little crush on him. and his face was- is- so pretty but now i don’t get to see it everyday, but that’s a stupid reason to be upset, so i’m not upset.”  
you grinned, “i’ve never seen the guy, but i’m sure his face doesn’t have anything on mine. and now you’ll get to see it everyday.”  
barb’s eyes flicked over your body. “well… you do look pretty good in that suit.” she giggled. you enjoyed seeing her laugh. you liked it even better that she was thinking that you’re hot.  
you and barb stood smiling at each other, until cynthia ran in.  
”y/n. think you’re ready for your first mission? there’s an arms deal with our enemies in our very own united states, and we need you to break it up.”  
”you smiled, that’ll be no problem.” you turned to barb, “so, the cane or the apple?”


End file.
